


Hot Like Summer Air

by secretsidgenowriter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Appreciative Sid, Hot Body Geno, M/M, Porn with Feelings, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: Six hours from Cole Harbour to Miami is respectable, but nothing impressive.





	Hot Like Summer Air

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon on Tumblr for the title idea. Inspired by [these](https://zashamalkin.tumblr.com/post/187355635259/holy-shit) [pics](https://zashamalkin.tumblr.com/post/187351679649/a-little-preseason-beach-training) that we'll all be thinking about for a long, long time.

Zhenya knows who’s at the door before he even opens it.

Six hours from Cole Harbour to Miami is respectable, but nothing impressive.

“Take you long enough,” Zhenya says and Sid gives him a flat look then pushes his way through the door.

“There are no direct flights,” he snaps as he drops his bag by his feet. “I had to go to Montreal and then here.”

“Still could be sooner.”

“I had to make plans. I’m watching Sam while Taylor’s away. I had to make sure my parents could take her.”

“Lots of work,” Zhenya says and Sid grins and reaches for him.

“It’ll be worth it.”

Zhenya had known exactly what he was doing when he “accidentally” texted Sid the series of photos of him on the beach.

_Sorry—meant for Instagram, _Zhenya had texted after and even Sid, with his limited knowledge of social media, had known that was impossible to do.

Thankfully, he saw it for what is actually was; a not-so-subtle invitation to Miami for a few days of fun, sun, and a whole lotta sex before they were due back in Pittsburgh and hockey took over.

“Take this off,” Sid says, plucking as Zhenya’s shirt with his fingers as he backs them through the suite toward the bedroom. “Take everything off. I wanna see you.”

Zhenya’s happy to comply. He’s worked hard on his body this summer, like changing it will somehow change the disappointment of last season and ensure that the upcoming one will be better. He pulls his shirt off, smiling when he hears Sid take a sharp breath. He loses his shorts next then pauses with his hands at the waistband of his underwear before he slides them down as well and kicks them to the side.

“Fuck,” Sid says quietly and Zhenya preens. “Look at you.” Sid places his hand on Zhenya’s chest, right between his now well defined pecs, right over his heart, and scratches his fingertips through the sparse covering of hair. “Summers been good to you, eh?”

“If you say,” Zhenya says, aiming for coy and modest which only earns him an eye roll in return.

Sid drops his hand lower, fingers finding their way to the cut of his abs and Zhenya tenses, flinching beneath the touch. He bites his lip to keep himself from laughing and Sid raises an eyebrow, knowing just how ticklish he is. Sid doesn’t push it, just moves on to mold his hand around the sharp cut of Zhenya’s hips. His hands still on Zhenya’s body but his eyes keep moving, sweeping down over his thighs and calves then coming back up where they land on his cock, still soft against his thigh.

“What about you,” Zhenya asks he runs his hand up Sid’s arm and slides his fingers beneath the sleeve of his t-shirt. “You look different?”

“Pretty much the same as always,” Sid says. He doesn’t step back as he pulls off his shirt over his head so Zhenya has to lean back to avoid an elbow to the face. Sid’s tan and _thick_ through the chest and when he shucks his shorts and underwear all at once Zhenya can see he’s already half hard.

“You have head start,” he asks and Sid nudges him back toward the bed.

“Those pictures you sent me,” he says as Zhenya falls back against the mattress. “Everytime I even thought about them at the airport, I had to get up and go to the bathroom to adjust myself. I think the people in the terminal thought there was something seriously medically wrong with me.” He wraps his hand around Zhenya’s thigh and urges him further up the bed. Zhenya scoots back until his head hits the pillow. “They didn’t know I was just horny.”

“Should have taken private jet,” Zhenya says, lacing his fingers together behind his head and flexing in a way that he knows will make his biceps pop and Sid’s eyes go wide. “Would be here sooner.”

“Were you going to pay me back for that?”

“You the one that’s horny,” Zhenya says, “so desperate for me.”

“I’d say you’re a little bit desperate,” Sid fires back as he gets one knee on the bed and then the other, straddling Zhenya’s shins so he can still get a good look at Zhenya’s body.

It gives Zhenya a good look at Sid too, broad shoulders and thick waist and obscene thighs. His cock swells and Sid grins.

“Yes,” Zhenya admits, “little desperate. What you do about it?”

“I think,” Sid says as he knee-walks up the bed, hands spread out over Zhenya’s skin in front of him, mapping the way. “I think I’m going to taste every single inch of you.”

Sid leans down and presses a hot, open mouth kiss to the side of Zhenya’s neck before trailing his lips down to his collarbone and chest.

Zhenya unlaces his fingers from behind his head and reaches down to thread them through Sid’s hair.

He sighs happily and feels Sid smile against his skin.

Afterwards, (after Sid’s licked the hard lines between his abs and left bite marks on the thick muscles lining his inner thighs and after Zhenya had thumbed at Sid’s nipples until they were a rosy pink and pebbled and he was writhing beneath him and they both came multiple times) Sid eases Zhenya onto his stomach and sits across the backs of his thighs.

He runs his hands up Zhenya’s back to the tops of his shoulders and down his arms before he sweeps back down again, the expensive massage oil that Zhenya picked up from one of the local boutiques easing his way. Sid fits his thumbs into the dimples above Zhenya’s ass and presses down, making Zhenya moan against the pillow he tucked his face into.

“Too hard,” Sid asks and Zhenya shakes his head.

“Feels good,” he mumbles. His whole body feels good, loose and warm like he’s coming down from a long work out and Sid’s body is a welcome weight against his own.

“That was amazing,” Sid says, hands coming back up to Zhenya’s shoulders at the same time he leans down to kiss the back of Zhenya’s neck. “You’re amazing. I really needed that.”

“Been long time for you?”

Sid hums.

“How long,” Zhenya asks and Sid hums again. The last time they were together was only a few days after the humiliatingly bowed out of the playoffs. It had been more angry than anything, a near violent push and pull of season worn bodies and paper thin pale skin.

“I don’t know, what was it. May--April, fuck. That’s too early for hockey to end. I don’t know. It’s really all just a blur I guess.”

“No.” Zhenya turns his head on the pillow. “How long for _you_?”

Sid’s hands stop at the small of his back. “What do you mean how long for me?”

“Mean it’s summer. I see photos of you with other guys--.”

“Turn over,” Sid says abruptly. He swings his leg over Zhenya’s ass then pushes at his hip and when Zhenya turns Sid’s right back on top of him, staring him down.

“You think I’d cheat on you?”

Zhenya blinks up at him. “Is not cheat, we not say…”

They’re not exclusive, or at least he doesn’t think Sid is. They haven’t defined this. They haven’t put a name to it. It’s _“you wanna come over after practice” _and 3am texts.

“Have you slept with other people,” Sid asks, voice pitched high and a little frantic.

Zhenya shakes his head. How could he?

“Then why would you think--.”

“I think I send you photo and you come down here. I think if I don’t look like this--.”

“I love you no matter what you look like,” Sid interrupts, surprising both of them. Sid snaps his mouth shut and sits back against Zhenya’s thighs then he raises his chin and sets his jaw and Zhenya’s seen that look before. The same one when they’re down in the third and Sid has to put the team on his back. He’s about to own whatever comes next, no take-backs.

“I love you,” he says again, meaning it and feeling it and Zhenya sits up. “I didn’t know you didn’t think...you thought this was just…”

Zhenya cups Sid’s face in his hands and pulls him in for a kiss. “You love,” he asks and Sid nods.

“I thought it was obvious. I mean, who else is there? Who else would there ever be?”

Zhenya smiles and presses their foreheads together briefly before he leans back and loops his arms around Sid’s neck. “Think you just like me now because I’m hot,” he teases.

“It’s more than that,” Sid says then quickly adds, “you’re always hot.”

Zhenya hums. “You love,” he says as he buries his face in the crook of Sid’s neck. He smells like sweat and sex and Zhenya feels like he can’t take a deep enough breath to get it all in. “Is good. I love, too.”


End file.
